You and Me
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just a short EO songfic to the song 'You and Me' by Uniting Nations. Please read and review!


**A/N: ****I decided to try another Elliot and Olivia songfic.,…. So let me know what you think!**

**You and Me**

**If I gave you my loving, would you take it**

**If I opened my heart, would you turn the key**

**Coz I knew from the start baby, we could make it**

**We could make it together, you and me**

Olivia sat at her desk looking up at Elliot and remembered that the day that she began working for the SVU.

_Flashback_

"_OIivia Benson, meet Elliot Stabler, your new partner" Captain Cragen said._

_Elliot and Olivia shook hands smiling. Olivia had already fallen in love with him at first sight. _

"_Oh my God, he's so hot" she thought to herself, but was then disappointed to see a wedding ring on his left hand._

"_Man, she's gorgeous. If I wasn't married……" he began thinking but was interrupted out of his thoughts by Cragen._

"_Ok, I have your first case you two…It's a 12 year old boy, he was raped by a teacher, he's in Mercy General"_

_End flashback_

And since that day nearly 10 years earlier, Olivia fell more and more in love with her best friend/partner each and every day, and hoping that one day she would be able to make him, her's. Now he was divorced from Kathy, and they were now dating. She was so happy. Their relationship had been going strong for 10 months and neither of them could be happier.

"Whatcha staring at, baby?" Elliot asked, finally noticing that his lover was staring at him.

Olivia smiled. "Just at you, handsome"

Elliot smiled and actually blushed a bit. "That's nice, babe. Are you ready to go home?" he asked as he stood up from his comfy chair.

Olivia nodded as she stood up and the couple walked out of the precinct, on their way home to their cosy 2 bedroom apartment.

**If I gave you my loving, would you take it**

**If I opened my heart, would you turn the key**

**Coz I knew from the start baby, we could make it**

**We could make it together, you and me**

Upon entering their apartment, Elliot gave Olivia a very passionate kiss, after closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat on the couch, sexy. I'll get us a glass of wine each"

Olivia smiled as she collapsed exhausted on to the couch, as she turned the TV on and Elliot walked in to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Elliot grabbed the wine out the fridge; he popped it open and poured a glass each for himself and Olivia, before grabbing a ring box, which was hidden in the back of the bottom drawer.

He walked in to the living room; to see Olivia lying on the couch watching some late night show on TV, nearly falling asleep.

"Scoot over, honey" Elliot said gently as he went to sit on the couch.

Olivia smiled tiredly at Elliot as she sat up.

Elliot passed her the glass of wine, and they dinged their glasses together before taking a sip.

Elliot then got off the couch and kneeled down in front of Olivia as he grabbed the black box out of his pocket. He opened it up and showed it to Olivia, who gasped in surprise.

"Olivia Louise Benson, I've loved you since I first saw you that day at the precinct when you became my partner. It's been an amazing journey as work partner, now I would love to take the next step with you, being my life partner. Will you marry me?"

Olivia was so happy. "YES!!! I will marry you, Elliot. I love you so much!"

Elliot slid the ring on his new fiancée's left ring finger and they shared a very passionate kiss.

**If I gave you my loving**

**Oh oh oh**

**If I gave you my loving, would you take it**

**If I opened my heart, would you turn the key**

**Coz I knew from the start baby, we could make it**

**We could make it together you and me**

**[Repeat X3**

Elliot scooped his new fiancée off of the couch and carried to the bedroom, before gently placing her on the bed, butterfly kissing her all of her exposed skin. He began to undress her as she undressed him. They were so happy, they were now going to be married, and one day hopefully become parents together.

Nine years of flirting and working together, had definitely payed off. They were blissfully in love and they wouldn't let anyone take that from them.

**You and me**

-----------------------

I know that it was a little short. But please tell me what you think! It's my birthday today, so reviews would make me a ton happier!!!


End file.
